Kidsongs: A Day at Camp
and Nicholas wearing orange camp shirts, Katie wearing a purple camp shirt, and Nicki and Raquel wearing yellow camp shirts are with the animals singing "I Went to the Animal Fair" on the cover of the video.]] Kidsongs: A Day at Camp is the tenth entry of Kidsongs Music Video Stories released in 1989. Cast Counselors *Eddie Bellinaso *Monica Doby *Chris Lytton (former host of The Kidsongs TV Show in 1987) *Debbie Mayer The Kidsongs Kids *Raquel Alessi *Suzanne Aoki *Nicki Bell *Travis Briggs *Dannon Bryant *David Chan *Katinka Chun *Ingrid Dupree *Sh'Vaughn Heath *Hillary Hollingsworth *Myisha Jackson *Jensen Karp *Chloe Matus *Nicholas Matus *Olivier Mercier *Ryan Olson *Katie Polk *Tarrish Potter *Catherine Przybylska *Andrea Schuette *Ernestina Taylor *Vladimir Triaca *Josh Weiner *Terrance Williams Songs #The More We Get Together #The Caissons Go Rolling Along #Fishin' Blues #On Top of Spaghetti #Ninety-Nine Bottles of Pop #Pop! Goes the Weasel #Found a Peanut #The Ants Go Marching #Boom Boom, Ain't it Great to be Crazy? #The Animal Fair #Little Bunny Foo Foo #Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat #Baa Baa Black Sheep #The Old Grey Mare #I Had a Little Rooster #Whistle While You Work #The Hokey Pokey #When the Saints Go Marching In Trivia *It was the first Kidsongs video to be released in mostly white boxes with a colored box flap depending on a video. All the previously released videos came packaged in a newly designed boxes. *In "On Top Of Spaghetti" it was all about the runaway meatball that Josh sneezed out which was up to Raquel to find it and return it to her plate. *Vladimir picked "Found a Peanut", Suzanne picked "Pop Goes the Weasel", Katinka picked "The Ants Go Marching", and Tarrish picked "Ninety-Nine Bottles of Pop". *Dannon played the bugle tune "The British Bugle Call" on the horn when the flag was raised up. Nicholas, Travis, Suzanne, and Ingrid, who where Eddie's Eagles competed against Terrance, Jensen, Hillary, and Chloe who were Chris's Chipmunks. Chloe competed against Nicholas, Hillary who held Suzanne competed against Travis who held Jensen, and Ingrid competed against Terrance. Dannon was then mentioned with Myisha (her first appearance primarily seen laughing and turning with a hilarious look on her face), Catherine (in her debut), and Josh. They danced in a really silly way. *Sh'Vaughn was particularly seen dancing with Jensen in "When the Saints Go Marching In". *This is the last 80's Kidsongs video. *Emu Proteus Orchestral was used for the first time during the music. Composer Michael Lloyd uses Emu Proteus 1 sounds. The musical instruments in the video get more modern than the other nine. *"The Little Mermaid" was released in the same year as the video was released. *During the credits, Michael Lloyd's first name was misspelled, using 'ea'. This is the only error in the video. *Katinka Chun appears in the Dance Workout with Barbie video alongside this video. Gallery A Day at Camp - Original VHS.jpg|Raquel with Counselor Chris, Katinka, and Ryan at camp on the VHS cover. Category:DVDs Category:VHSs Category:1989